I can't say it
by Akashiki Kazuyuki
Summary: Awalnya ia tak sadar. Namun pada akhirnya ia sadar kalau ia jatuh cinta dengan Akashi Seijurou. Tahu cintanya tak akan pernah terbalas, apa yang akan Kise lakukan?
1. Chapter 1

Title : I Can't Say It

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Genre : Hurt/comfort, romance(?), humor (?)

Pairing : Kise Ryota, Akashi Seijurou

Warning : Gaje, OOC, Salah ketik, abal, dan mengandung unsur kebosanan

~ Selamat Dinikmati ~

* * *

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, hujan kembali turun dengan derasnya. Lelaki berambut kuning itu berdecak kesal memandangi tetesan hujan dari balik jendela. Hari ini ia terpaksa harus ke sekolah dengan bus. Padahal ia lebih senang jika ke sekolah dengan mengendarai sepeda. Dengan begitu ia bisa lebih leluasa memandangi keindahan alam serta menghirup segarnya udara pagi. Selain itu, bersepeda juga merupakan rutinitas yang ia lakukan sebelum bermain basket.

Kise segera membuka payung yang dibawanya ketika turun dari bus. Ia berjalan dari halte menuju sekolahnya sambil bersenandung kecil. Kise pun mengerjapkan matanya ketika melihat seorang pemuda bersurai merah berjalan tak jauh darinya.

"Akashicchi!" Kise segera berlari kecil, menyamakan langkahnya menuju ke pemuda yang dikenalnya, "Ohayou, Akashicchi," sapa Kise seraya menepuk pundak pemuda di sampingnya. Akashi yang sedari tadi fokus berjalan sambil membaca buku pelajaran, sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran Kise yang tiba-tiba menurutnya. Namun 3 detik kemudian, ekspresinya kembali seperti sedia kala. "Pagi," Akashi kembali fokus dengan buku yang dipegangnya. Mereka pun berjalan menuju sekolah bersama. Dugaan Kise berjalan bareng dengan temannya ke sekolah membuat hati riang ternyata salah besar. Justru sebaliknya, berjalan bersama Akashi kini membuat hatinya tak nyaman. Bukan tak nyaman karena Akashi merupakan orang yang anti sosial dan tak mampu mengajaknya berbicara. Tapi ia tak nyaman karena jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ini aneh. Sudah sering kali ia merasakan hal seperti ini. Terutama ketika ia bersama dengan Akashi.

"Eh,...mmm hari ini Akashicchi ulangan sejarah ya?" tanya Kise sedikit gugup mencoba untuk memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Tidak," jawab Akashi singkat tetap fokus dengan bukunya, namun matanya sedikit melirik ke arah lawan bicaranya yang kini menatap bingung buku sejarah yang dibaca Akashi sedari tadi.

"Apakah orang yang membaca buku pelajaran hanya orang yang ingin menghadapi ujian," ujar Akashi seakan tahu apa yang Kise pikirkan.

"Hehe...iya juga ya," cengir Kise mendengar perkataan Akashi yang tepat dengan apa yang ia pikirkan.

Akhirnya waktu terpanjang yang Kise rasakan berakhir juga. Mereka sudah tiba di sekolah. Selesai meletakkan sepatu di locker, Kise langsung buru-buru ke kelas.

"Akashichi, aku duluan ya. Aku lupa mengerjakan PR," ujarnya bohong, karena sudah tak tahan berlama-lama dengan kaptennya yang psikopat itu. Mereka pun berpisah. Akashi menatap Kise yang berlari menuju ke kelasnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia kemudian menghela napas, "Akting yang buruk,"

Sore ini Kise menjalankan latihan 3 kali dari biasanya. Hadiah istimewa itu khusus diberikan Akashi kepadanya karena kemarin ia bolos latihan untuk pemrotetan majalah tanpa izin terlebih dahulu. Selesai menjalani hukumannya, Kise langsung tidur terkapar di tengah-tengah lapangan. Napasnya masih tersengal-sengal karena aktivitas barusan. Keringat pun masih bercucuran di wajah tampannya.

"Hoi, Kise! kau baik-baik saja?!" teriak pemuda berkulit tan dari pinggir lapangan. Disebelahnya, Momoi sudah membawa handuk dan minum untuknya.

"Sankyuu, momoicchi," Kise menerima sebotol minuman yang disodorkan Satsuki. Ia kembali duduk, lalu meneguk minuman itu hingga habis.

"Kise, kami duluan ya!" teriak Aomine lalu pergi diikuti ke tiga temannya.

"Maaf tak bisa menemanimu sampai akhir," Satsuki mengatupkan kedua tangannya meminta maaf.

"Tidak apa, ini sudah selesai,"

"Jangan pulang terlalu malam. Hari ini Gemini bernasib sial," gantian Midorima yang memperingatkannya, kemudian pergi sambil membawa benda keberuntungannya boneka berbentuk kucing.

"Jaa~ ne, Kise-chin," disusul pemuda jakung berambut ungu itu. Kise tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya sesaat untuk mengantar kepergian teman-temannya. Sekarang hanya ada dirinya, Kuroko, dan...Akashi.

'Akashicchi masih disini?' batin Kise celingak-celinguk mencari pemuda bersurai merah tersebut. Tak lama ia menemukan Akashi dan Kuroko sudah mengganti seragamnya bersiap untuk pulang.

Kise terus memandangi kedua sosok itu tanpa kedip. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan.

"Tetsuya, bisakah kau membantuku membawa ini?" Akashi mengangkat setumpuk kertas yang entah diambilnya darimana, "Aku diminta sensei untuk membantu mengoreksinya,"

"Ya, tentu saja," Kuroko ingin menerima setumpuk kertas yang diberikan Akashi. Namun...

"Aku! Biar aku yang membawanya," Kise yang sedari tadi mendengar pembicaraan mereka, langsung berdiri lalu melesat menuju kedua temannya berada.

"Akashicchi, biar aku saja yang membawakan kertas-kertas ini," entah ada angin apa, tumben-tumbennya Kise menawarkan diri untuk membantu Akashi. Kuroko dan Akashi pun sampai heran dibuatnya.

"Lagipula rumah kita kan searah," tambah Kise. Akashi menatap Kise sesaat. Dan pada akhirnya...

"Baiklah. Tolong antarkan ini ke rumahku ya," Akashi lalu menyerahkan setumpuk kertas yang sedari tadi dipegangnya dan diterima dengan senang hati oleh Kise.

"Kalau gitu kami duluan. Ada hal yang ingin kami bicarakan," Akashi lalu menarik tangan Kuroko untuk segera pergi bersamanya.

"Ehhh?"

"Ryota, jangan pulang terlalu larut ya," pesan Akashi, lalu ia pun pergi. Kise? Dia masih menatap bingung orang yang baru saja menghilang didepannya, mulutnya menganga, dan kedua tangannya masih setia memegang kertas yang diberikan sang kapten.

'Bukan ini maksudku, Akashicchi,'

* * *

18 Juni 20xx

Pagi-pagi Kise sudah dikejutkan dengan banyaknya hadiah di dalam lockernya dari para fans girlnya. Hari ini memang hari ulang tahunnya. Makanya sejak pagi Kise sudah senyum-senyum sendiri. Siapa sih yang tidak senang dengan hari ulang tahunnya.

Ketika pulang sekolah, Kise menyempatkan diri untuk membaca kartu ucapan ulang tahun dari para fansnya. Kebetulan sekali hari ini latihan diliburkan karena besok sedang ada test. Kise sedari tadi senyum-senyum sendiri membaca kartu ucapan itu. Di kelas kini ia sendirian. Tentu saja yang lain sudah pada pulang, karena hari akan gelap. Selesai membaca seluruh kartu ucapan itu, raut Kise berubah menjadi sedih. Tak ada satu pun anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang mengingat hari ulang tahunnya.

"Huh, Kurokocchi yang kukira ingat dengan hari ulang tahunku saja ternyata tidak ingat," gerutu Kise sedih seraya membereskan kartu ucapan yang berserakan di atas meja, untuk dimasukkan ke dalam tasnya. Ia pun memasukkan hadiah-hadiah itu ke dalam kantong besar yang sudah ia bawa dari rumah.

"Masih disini ternyata," Kise menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Di depan pintu terlihat Akashi sedang berdiri mengamatinya.

"Akashicchi? Kamu belum pulang?" tanya Kise kaget karena Akashi datang dengan tiba-tiba.

"Seharusnya aku yang tanya itu kepadamu," Akashi melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas. Manik emas Kise terus memperhatikan setiap langkah Akashi hingga matanya tertuju pada sebuah bingkisan berukuran sedang yang dibawa Akashi.

"Ah, ini?" Akashi langsung menunjukkan bingkisan itu ketika sadar Kise terus memperhatikan bingkisan itu.

"Ini untukmu," Akashi langsung memberikan bikisan yang dibawanya ketika berdiri tepat di depan Kise.

"Ehh, apa ini?" Kise membolak-balikan hadiah yang diberikan Akashi.

"Aku terus menunggumu, Ryota. Ternyata kau masih disini. Itu hadiah ulang tahun untukmu," Kise membulatkan matanya. Mukanya langsung bersemu. Ia terharu Akashi terus menunggunya hanya sekedar untuk memberikan hadiah ulang tahun untuknya.

"Akashicchi, terima ka-"

"Aomine yang memberikannya untukmu. Dia tidak bisa memberikannya langsung kepadamu, karena tadi dia buru-buru harus pergi membeli majalah Horikita Mai yang limited edition. Jadi dia menitipkan hadiah itu padaku yang kebetulan tadi masih bermain shogi di kelas," ujar Akashi panjang lebar. Kise lansung terdiam seribu bahasa mendengar penjelasan dari Akashi. Entah harus sedih atau senang. Sedih, karena hadiah itu bukan dari Akashi. Senang, karena Aomine, orang yang ia kagumi sejak ia mulai bermain basket, ternyata masih mengingat ulang tahunnya. Tapi pada akhirnya, Kise mencoba untuk tetap tersenyum.

"Hmm...begitu, ya?" manik heterochrome Akashi terus memandangi perubahan mimik yang diberikan Kise kepadanya. Menurutnya, itu adalah senyumam palsu sang model.

"Sampaikan ucapan terima kasihku untuknya," ujar Kise lembut. Akashi hanya mengangguk.

"Kalau gitu, aku duluan," Akashi pamit pergi. Namun baru selangkah ia berjalan, Kise reflek langsung memegang ujung kemeja milik Akashi.

"Akashicchi," panggil Kise pelan. Tentu si surai merah langsung menoleh ketika sadar ujung kemejanya ada yang menariknya.  
"Hmm, apa?" mata mereka bertatapan sebentar. Muka Kise bersemu ketika tangannya masih memegang ujung kemeja milik sang kapten.

'Tak inginkah kau memberikan sebuah kalimat ucapan 'selamat ulang tahun' untukku,' batin Kise. Mata mereka masih saling beradu pandang. Akashi menunggu kalimat yang diucapkan Kise selanjutnya.

"Emm, anu...hati-hati di jalan," namun hanya itu kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Kise. Akashi mengangguk pelan. Lalu ia kembali melangkah setelah Kise melepas ujung kemejanya. Kise menghela napas menatap punggung Akashi yang berjalan menjauhinya.

"Yah, sudahlah,"

* * *

"Kise-kun, kau suka Akashi-kun?" pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba saja terlontar dari si bayangan disela-sela waktu istirahat mereka.

"Hahh?!" Kise tentu terkejut dengan pertanyaan temannya. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Mmm...sepertinya tidak," jawab Kise walau agak ragu dengan jawabannya sendiri, "Ada apa Kurokocchi?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja-"

"Hanya apa?" mata Kise tiba-tiba terlihat serius. Kuroko memandang Kise dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Tidak apa. Tak usah dipikirkan," akhirnya Kuroko kembali menarik kata-katanya dan dengan tenang menyeruput kembali milkshake vanilla kesukaannya.

* * *

"Semuanya, sebentar lagi liburan musim panas akan tiba," Akashi memulai bicaranya. Anggota Kiseki no Sedai mulai berkeringat dingin. Tahu apa maksud pembicaraan Akashi, "Maka dari itu-"

"Kau akan mengadakan training camp seperti tahun lalu, kan?" Aomine dengan berani memotong pembicaraan si surai merah tersebut. Tentu saja sang kapten melotot ke Aomine. Sudah punya nyali rupanya.

"Ehhh...A..Anu...Maksudku..." Aomine langsung takut ketika tahu ajal akan menjemputnya.

"Ehem," Akashi berdehem sebelum melanjutkan pembicaraannya, "Jadi, aku akan mengadakan training selama tiga minggu penuh,"

"APAAAA?!" serentak semua berteriak. Sadis sekali kapten mereka yang satu ini.

'Noh, kan bener apa kataku,' batin Aomine.

"Kenapa? Ini kan demi kebaikan kalian juga," ujar Akashi yang tadi mendengar teriakan protes dari teman setimnya.

"Ta...Tapi Akashi, kita kan punya banyak tugas musim panas juga," sela Midorima yang tak terima seluruh liburan musim panasnya hanya digunakan untuk latihan basket.

"Kan masih ada beberapa hari buat ngerjain tugas,"

"Emang bisa kelar?" gantian Aomine yang bicara. Ternyata dia juga memikirkan tugas musim panasnya. Tunggu. Sejak kapan seorang Aomine memikirkan pelajaran?

"Kan bisa dibawa sekalian ke penginapan," jawab Akashi enteng.

"Ta...Tapi Akashicchi, aku ada jadwal-"

"Hmm, apa?"

"Ti-Tidak jadi," Kise langsung bergedik ngeri ketika melihat tatapan tajam Akashi.

"Aku tak menerima protes lagi kalau kalian masih mau hidup. Ada yang belum jelas?" semua menggeleng kepala pelan. Padahal semua bersemangat ketika mendengar pengumuman libur dari wali kelas mereka. Tapi kini mereka menjadi lesu karena mendengar pidato singkat dari Akashi.

"Baiklah, kalian boleh pulang," ujar Akashi menandakan pembicaraannya telah selesai.

* * *

Training Camp mereka pun dimulai. Mereka melakukan apa yang diperintah oleh Akashi. Tak ada yang berani menolak ataupun membangkang. Ketika sore hari, mereka pun baru diizinkan beristitarahat.

"Hhahh," Midorima menghela napasnya, "kalau begini bagaimana bisa menyicil tugas musim panas?" seru Midorima yang masih kepikiran dengan tugas musim panasnya.

"Padahal musim panas ini aku berencana untuk berjemur di pantai bersama cewek-cewek seksi," Aomine ngedumel.

"Sudahlah, semuanya. Kita jalani saja," ujar Kuroko dengan tampang datarnya.

"Kise-chin? Kenapa?" tanya Murasakibara yang menyadari Kise sedari tadi diam saja.

Kise menggeleng pelan, "Tidak apa. Hanya saja-" Kise menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia menghela napas sambil melirik ke ponselnya yang dia pegang. Ada sepuluh panggilan dari managernya yang sengaja tak ia jawab, "Tidak apa-apa kok, Murasakibaracchi," ujar Kise berbohong sambil tersenyum palsu.

* * *

Seminggu berlalu sudah latihan neraka bagi mereka. Hari ini, mereka diberikan waktu bebas. Anggota Kiseki no Sedai menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk menyicil tugas musim panas mereka yang segunung. Kecuali Kise. Dia pergi ke tempat kerjanya. Tanpa sepengetahuan Akashi pastinya. Tadi dia cuma izin pingin jalan-jalan keluar sebentar. Ketika mereka sudah suntuk mengerjakan tugas, ternyata Akashi berbaik hati memasakkan makanan spesial untuk mereka.

"Tunggu dulu!" Momoi mencegah Aomine ketika hendak memakan hidangan yang dibuat Akashi.

"Apa lagi, Satsuki?"

"Anggota kita kan belum berkumpul semuanya," ujar Momoi.

"Iya, ya. Kemana Kise-kun? Seharusnya dia sudah kembali" ujar Kuroko yang sadar ternyata tidak ada sang model diantara mereka.

"Pantas saja sedari tadi tenang," ujar si wakil kapten.

"Satsuki, cepat hubungi dia," usul Aomine.

"Iya, aku sudah lapar," ujar Murasakibara, padahal sedari tadi ia sudah banyak makan coklat.

Momoi pun mencoba menghubungi Kise. Namun sayang, teleponnya tak diangkat- sengaja tak diangkat oleh Kise karena takut akan mengganggu pekerjaannya.

"Bagaimana, momoi-san?" tanya Kuroko ketika melihat Momoi menutup teleponnya. Momoi menggeleng, "Tak ada jawaban,"

"Tidak apa, makan saja. Ini salahnya pergi tanpa seizinku," Akashi angkat bicara. Tentu Aomine dan Murasakibara berteriak senang. Mereka sudah lapar dari tadi. Mereka langsung cepat membabat habis santapan di depannya. Begitu juga dengan yang lain.

* * *

"Apa? Aku tak disisakan?!" teriak Kise yang tahu hari ini ada hidangan istimewa dari Akashi.

"Salah sendiri kau lama perginya. Kau kemana saja sih?" tanya Aomine kesal.

"Ia, Kicchan. Kami cemas loh memikirkanmu," ujar Momoi yang melihat Kise baru tiba di penginapan pada malam hari.

"Kami?" gantian Midorima yang angkat bicara, "Aku tak cemas dengannya,"

"Maaf. Hmm...Tadi aku sedikit tersesat," ujar Kise bohong. Akashi yang sedari tadi tak angkat suara terus memandang Kise tajam. Dia tahu Kise berbohong.

"Semuanya, ini menu latihan yang harus kalian jalani besok," Akashi lalu membagikan masing-masing selembar kertas pada anggotanya.

"Heh, punyaku kenapa beda dengan yang lain?!" ujar Kise tak terima ketika melihat menu latihan milik teman-temannya.

"Hukuman untukmu karena pergi tanpa seizinku," ujar Akashi tenang namun tatapan matanya cukup mengerikan.

"Ayo kita segera tidur. Besok pagi kita harus kembali memulai latihan," ujar si wakil kapten lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Tu-Tunggu! Lalu aku bagaimana? Aku kan belum makan. Lapar~" mewek Kise.

"Itu sih salahmu sendiri," ujar Aomine lalu mengikuti Midorima ke kamarnya.

"Kise-chin, makanan buatan Aka-chin enak loh," ujar Murasakibara lalu juga pergi menuju kamarnya.

"Huu...Huu...Murasakibaracchi, jangan makin memanas-manasiku," ujar Kise makin menjadi-jadi.

Akashi masih memandang Kise yang masih asyik dengan kesedihannya. Ia pun berjalan melewati Kise sambil menepuk pundaknya, "Lainkali akan kubuatkan yang lebih enak," ujar Akashi dengan suara yang sangat pelan namun masih mampu terdengar Kise yang ada di sebelahnya. Lalu ia pun berjalan menuju kamarnya. Kise terdiam. Wajahnya sedikit cerah mendengar omongan Akashi.

"Ayo kita cepat tidur, Kise-kun. Kalau kesiangan, Latihannya akan ditambahkan loh," ujar Kuroko yang masih tersisa disana, lalu menarik tangan Kise untuk ikut ke kamar.

"A-Aku tahu, Kurokocchi. Tak perlu menarikku,"

* * *

Akhirnya training camp mereka berakhir juga. Untuk mengisi sisa-sisa liburan, mereka pun menyelesaikan semua tugas musim panas bersama di rumah Midorima.

"Hhaaah!" Kise menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia berpikir sambil memutar pulpen yang sedari tadi dipegangnya.

"Ada apa, Ryota? Ada soal yang tak kau mengerti?" Akashi yang tahu kalau Kise sedang kesulitan mencoba menawarkan bantuan. Kise menggeleng."Tidak, kok. Aku hanya agak capek berpikir saja," ujarnya berbohong. Ia tentunya malu jika harus menanyakannya ke Akashi lagi. Selama mereka mengerjakan tugas musim panas, yang daritadi mendapat kesulitan hanyalah Kise seorang. Sedang teman-temannya yang lain tetap tenang mengerjakan tugasnya masing-masing. Tapi sebenarnya sih ada satu orang lagi yang hampir sama sekali tak mengerti dengan tugas musim panasnya. Aomine tentunya. Tapi ia terlalu gengsi jika bolak-balik bertanya seperti Kise. Jadi ia memilih diam dan pura-pura mengerjakan soal dengan tenang. Toh nanti dia bisa mengambil tugas milik Satsuki diam-diam.

Bosan melihat deretan angka yang tertera di buku, Kise lalu mencoret-coret di buku tulisnya.

_'Padahal Matematika adalah pelajaran keahlianku. Tapi kenapa kini otakku tak mampu berpikir. Apa karena keberadaanmu di dekatku yang membuat semua pikiranku kacau?'_

Kise tersenyum sendiri membaca tuliannya barusan. Tentu teman-temannya memandangnya aneh.

"Ehh?" Kise sadar ia menjadi pusat perhatian, "Haha...Haha..."Ia lalu pura-pura tertawa sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Yang lain pun lalu kembali berkutat dengan tugasnya masing-masing.

Setelah itu, Kise kini beralih mengambil tasnya yang ia letakkan di pojok kamar Midorima. Ia lalu mengacak-acak isi tasnya, seperti mencari sesuatu.

"Hei, semuanya, lihat!" teriak Kise. Anggota Kiseki no Sedai pun semua menoleh ke arah sumber suara, menghentikan aktivitas belajar mereka sejenak.

"Ini photobook terbaruku loh," Kise memamerkan photobooknya yang baru ia ambil dari dalam tas. Anggota Kiseki no Sedai kembali melanjutkan tugas mereka. Mereka menyesal sudah hampir tertarik dengan apa yang Kise perlihatkan. Kise memajukan bibirnya. Ia ngambek karena tak ada yang mau memperhatikannya.

"Ayolah~ Lihat dulu photobooknya. Aku manis loh disini," Kise mencoba merayu teman-temannya. Namun tak ada satu pun yang termakan rayuannya. Kise melirik ke arah Murasakibara yang asik makan snack sambil sedikit-sedikit ngerjain soal.

"Murasakibaracchi, apa kau tak ingin melihat photobook terbaruku?" tawar Kise.

"Apakah kalau aku melihatnya, aku akan mendapatkan bonus coklat, Kise-chin?" tanya Murasakibara dengan tampang polosnya. Kise tak menjawab pertanyaan pemuda berambut ungu itu. Ia kini beralih ke Kuroko dan Akashi yang ada disebelahnya.

"Kurokocchi, Akashicchi, lihat! Aku manis kan?" Kise menunjukkan halaman paling depan photobook itu ke Kuroko. Namun Kuroko sama sekali tak tertarik dengan apa yang dipamerkan Kise. Merasa dicuekkan, Kise kembali memajukan bibirnya, "Huhhh, hidoi!"

"Sudahlah, Ryota. Cepat selesaikan tugasmu, setelah itu kita bisa pulang," ujar Akashi yang mulai risih dengan kelakuan Kise.

"Iya, kau itu berisik!" tambah Aomine kesal. Kise menyerah. Ia kembali berkutat dengan soal-soal di depannya. Momoi melirik ke arah Kise yang kesal karena sifat cuek teman-temannya.

"Mou, Ki-chan, jangan bertingkah seperti anak kecil begitu, ah,"

"Biarkan saja. Aku kan suka sekali anak-anak. Karena mereka selalu riang, tidak terlalu serius seperti kalian," ujar Kise sambil menekankan kata-kata terakhirnya. "Ne, Akashicchi, kamu juga suka anak-anak, kan?" Akashi diam. Tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan sang copy cat.

"Kise, kamu tuh bodoh, ya? Tentu saja Akashi membenci anak-anak. Akashi kan suka sekali ketenangan. Anak-anak terlalu berisik baginya," jelas Midorima, menggantikan jawaban Akashi. Kise terdiam mendengar penjelasan pemuda berambut hijau itu.

'Ne, Akashicchi, kenapa kita terlalu berbeda?'

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir liburan musim panas. Tak ada latihan basket dan tak ada pemrotetan. Hari ini dia berencana untuk menenangkan diri di rumah sebelum besok ia harus kembali berkutat dengan pelajaran, basket, ataupun jadwal pemrotetan.

"Huh, tapi bosan juga ya kalau hanya tidur dan santai-santai seperti ini," Kise segera beranjak dari sofa, tempat ia tadi bermalas-malasan. Ia melesat mencari dompet di atas meja dan pergi menuju minimarket depan.

"Lebih baik aku membuat coklat saja," pikir Kise lalu berjalan menyusuri rak-rak makanan yang ada disana. Diambilnya beberapa macam coklat batang di rak tersebut lalu diletakkannya di atas keranjang yang ia bawa.

Selesai berbelanja, Kise meletakkan barang-barang belanjaannya di dapur. Ia pun sudah siap dengan mengenakan celemek.

"Yosh, mari kita masak," ujar Kise dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu. Dilelehkannya beberapa batang coklat, lalu dibentuk dan dihiasnya hingga semenarik mungkin. Setelah selesai, coklat tersebut didinginkan di dalam kulkas selama beberapa menit. Sambil menunggu coklatnya jadi, Kise membuat teh hangat dan diseduhnya sendiri sambil membolak-balikkan photobook terbarunya. Senyuman tersungging di bibirnya ketika melihat gambarnya sendiri yang begitu rupawan. Suara dering handphone tiba-tiba terdengar memecah kesunyian di rumahnya. Kise melihat layar handphonenya tersebut.

"Akashicchi?" Kise terdiam membaca nama yang tertera di layar handphonenya. Bukannya langsung mengangkat, Kise malah terus diam mengamati layar handphonenya yang masih terus berdering. Kise menghela napas, ketika handphonenya sudah tak lagi berdering. Namun, selang beberapa detik, handphonenya kembali berdering. Tanpa pikir panjang, Kise langsung mengangkatnya.

"Moshi moshi,"

"Ryota?" terdengar suara berat dari seberang.

"Ya, ini aku, Akashicchi~" jawab Kise riang. 'Akashicchi, rindu dan kangenkah kau denganku?' batin Kise.

"Ryota, kau disana?" Akashicchi kembali memastikan ketika terjadi keheningan selama beberapa detik karena Kise asyik melamun sendiri.

"Ah, iya. Ada apa?" Kise berharap jawaban yang dilontarkan Akashi seperti apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Cuma mau kasih tahu, kamus bahasa Inggris yang kau pinjam waktu itu, besok tolong kau bawa. Aku membutuhkannya,"

"Hm, baiklah," jawaban Akashi sama sekali berbeda dengan apa yang ia harapkan. Setelah itu telepon langsung terputus. Kise tersenyum, 'Tentu saja. Kalau Akashicchi mengatakan itu kepadaku, seperti bukan Akashicchi namanya,' batin Kise.

"Ah, cokelatnya pasti sudah jadi!" Kise segera melesat ke dapur. Diambilnya cokelat yang tadi ia dinginkan di kulkas.

"Hmm...sepertinya enak," Kise mengambil cokelat itu sebuah dan mencicipinya. Wajahnya sedikit bersemu merasakan sensasi rasa coklat yang dibuatnya sendiri. Ia pun memakannya lagi, lagi, lagi, dan...tangannya langsung terhenti untuk meraih cokelat yang selanjutnya. Tentu ia teringat akan seseorang yang baru saja menelponnya. Kise tersenyum dan segera mengambil sebuah kotak berukuran kecil dan meletakkan sisa cokelat yang belum sempat ia makan disana. Kotak itu kemudian dibungkus rapi dan diberi pita merah, seperti warna rambut orang itu. Kotak itu ia letakkan di atas meja, agar besok ia tak lupa membawanya.

* * *

Seharusnya cokelat yang ia buat kemarin sudah di tangan Akashi, andai saja ia tidak melihat Akashi mengelap mulut Kuroko yang belepotan karena memakan es krim vanilla.

'DUKKK!' Kise menghantam lemari baju ganti di ruang klubnya. Kemudian diambilnya handuk kecil yang sudah terlipat rapi di dalam keranjang. Handuk tersebut ia gantungkan di atas kepalanya hingga menutupi wajah tampannya. Ia terus duduk tertunduk. Ia geram. Geram? Geram karena apa? Karena Aomine kembali berhasil mengalahkannya dalam one on one? Tidak, itu sudah biasa baginya. Lalu?

Kise tertawa sendiri. Entah apa yang ia tertawakan. Sepertinya ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang bisa-bisanya marah hanya karena melihat hal sepele itu.

Manik emas Kise kembali mengamati kotak kecil yang masih dipegangnya sejak tadi. Sesuatu yang seharusnya ia berikan kepada seseorang. Pandangannya benar-benar sayu. Dengan sembarang, kotak kecil itu ia lempar dengan satu tangannya, namun tepat memasuki tong sampah di ruang klub itu.

"Kau sudah mau pulang?" tanya pemuda berambut biru gelap itu ketika melihat Kise keluar ruangan klub dengan memakai seragam sekolah dan membawa tasnya.

"Kise mengangguk, "Aku ditelepon managerku. Ada kerjaan katanya," ujar Kise berbohong tentunya, "Tolong izinkan ke Akashicchi, ya-"

"Tidak, kau belum boleh pulang," terlihat Akashi yang baru saja keluar dari ruang klub, diikuti Midorima dibelakangnya.

"Tapi, Akashicchi-"

"Maaf, Ryota. Tapi kau belum boleh pulang. Latihan belum selesai," sela Akashi.

"Tapi aku akan dimarahi managerku kalau aku tidak kesana sekarang," ujar Kise mencoba membantah perkataan Akashi. Si surai merah itu menatap Kise begitu intens. Dari atas hingga bawah. Akashi tahu, tersembunyi kebohongan di dirinya.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Ryota?" tanya Akashi yang sepertinya tahu kalau sedang terjadi sesuatu pada anggotanya yang satu ini.

"Aku? Aku baik-baik saja," ujar Kise, namun ia tak berani menatap mata lawan bicarnya. Akashi kembali menatap Kise sekali lagi.

"Bagus kalau begitu. Lanjutkan latihanmu," titah Akashi.

"Ta-" Akashi langsung menatapnya tajam ketika Kise hendak kembali memprotes perintahnya. Kise terdiam. Tak berani melawan Akashi, kalau dia masih sayang dengan masa mudanya.

* * *

Lama-kelamaan, Kise jadi malas latihan basket. Sudah berhari-hari ia bolos latihan tanpa ada keterangan apapun. Bukan karena ia sudah tak suka lagi dengan basket. Namun ia merasa sesak dengan perasaannya. Dia akui dia sedang jatuh cinta dengan kaptennya yang psikopat itu. Dan cintanya itu semakin lama semakin tumbuh seiring berjalan waktunya. Pertemuan yang semakin sering karena diharuskannya latihan basket setiap hari, membuat ia tak bisa lagi membendung semua perasaannya. Dia tak mau terus berharap. Dia tahu, Akashi tidak suka dan tidak akan pernah menyukainya sedikit pun. Dan pada akhirnya, ia harus membuat suatu keputusan. Keputusan yang mungkin salah untuknya. Tapi hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan.

"Hari ini Kise-chin tak masuk lagi," tanya Murasakibara setelah itu membuka snack terakhirnya yang ia bawa. Midorima hanya mengangkat bahu, seolah tak peduli dengan temannya itu.

"Tapi tadi aku melihat Kise di ruang klub," sela Aomine.

"Ya. Tapi bukan untuk latihan basket. Untuk urusan lain," ujar Kuroko masih tanpa ekspresi.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Midorima yang ternyata penasaran juga dengan ketidakhadiran Kise selama beberapa hari ini.

Kuroko menggeleng pelan, "Tidak tahu,"

Di ruang klub, Kise datang untuk menemui Akashi.

"Ryota? Kemana saja kau baru datang sekarang," tanya Akashi ketika melihat Kise datang menghampirinya, "Latihanmu akan menjadi sepuluh kali li-"

"Akashicchi, maaf, aku tidak datang untuk latihan," Akashi menatap manik emas itu yang kini sudah berdiri di depannya. Lalu matanya beralih ke sebuah amplop yang dibawa Kise yang berisi surat pengunduran diri.

"Maaf, Akashicchi,"

**~TBC~**

**Minna-san, gimana ceritanya? Bosen dan kurang seru ya? Ini cerita pertamaku di fandom Kuroko no Basket. Kelanjutan cerita ini tergantung kalian.**

**Komentar, kritik, saran, hujatan, flame, review atau apapun akan saya terima dengan senang hati.**

**Review kalian adalah semangatku**

**Salam manis, Kazuki ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : I Can't Say It (Chapter 2)**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Genre : Hurt/comfort, romance(?), humor (?)**

**Pairing : Kise Ryota Akashi Seijurou**

**Warning : Gaje, OOC, Salah ketik, abal, dan mengandung unsur kebosanan**

**~ Selamat Dinikmati ~**

* * *

"Ryota? Kemana saja kau baru datang sekarang," tanya Akashi ketika melihat Kise datang menghampirinya, "Latihanmu akan menjadi sepuluh kali li-"

"Akashicchi, maaf, aku tidak datang untuk latihan," Akashi membulatkan matanya, lalu menatap si pirang yang berani memotong perkatannya itu yang kini sudah berdiri di depannya. Lalu matanya beralih ke sebuah amplop yang dibawa Kise yang berisi surat pengunduran diri.

"Maaf, Akashicchi,"

Kise terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya ia memberanikan diri memberikan surat pengunduran diri ke Akashi, namun dengan tangan yang sedikit gemetar. Sebab Akashi kembali menatap manik emas itu tajam.

"I-Ini," dengan sopan, namun terlihat gemetar diberikannya surat pengunduran diri itu ke sang kapten.

Akashi tak langsung menerima surat yang disodorkan Kise kepadanya. Ia membiarkan surat itu tergantung bebas di tangan Kise. Mengamati amplop itu beberapa menit.

"A-Akashicchi?" panggil Kise karena sang kapten tak kunjung menerima surat yang diberikannya. Akashi menghela napas pelan, kemudian menerima sebuah amplop berwarna putih itu.

"A-Anu...Akashicchi, maaf. A-Aku harus..."

'SREKK'

"EEEhhh?" Kise langsung melongo, menatap pemandangan di depannya. Surat pengunduran itu langsung terbelah menjadi dua, tanpa dibaca Akashi terlebih dahulu.

"A-Akashicchi?" Mulut Kise masih terbuka lebar, tak percaya apa yang dilakukan Akashi barusan.

"Kuharap kau tidak akan melakukan hal itu lagi, sebelum teror gunting akan menghantuimu," Sepertinya Akashi sudah tahu lebih awal maksud kedatangan Kise tadi, "Jangan melakukan tindakan yang gegabah, karena emosimu yang sesaat, Ryota,"

'A-Apa? Jadi Akashi mengetahuinya?' batin Kise. Akashi menoleh ke pemuda berambut kuning yang masih bengong karena perkataannya.

"Lanjutkan latihanmu, Ryota," ujar Akashi singkat. Lalu ia berjalan melewati Kise, untuk bersiap memulai latihannya juga. Namun dengan cepat Kise langsung membalikkan badan, menahan lengan pemuda yang lebih rendah darinya.

"Tunggu, Akashicchi," Akashi berhenti ketika tangan kekar Kise menahannya.

"Lepaskan aku, Ryota," titah Akashi. Namun Kise tak mengindahkan ucapannya.

"Masih ada yang harus kubicarakan," Akashi tak menoleh. Membiarkan sang copycat menatap punggungnya dan masih setia memegang lengannya  
"Akashicchi, anu...aku tak bisa..."

"Singkirkan tangan kotormu, Ryota," Kini nada suara Akashi berbeda. Terdengar seperti memendam kemarahan yang sebentar lagi akan melonjak keluar.

"Cepat kembali ke lapangan, atau latihanmu kunaikkan menjadi dua puluh kali lipat!" potong Akashi cepat sambil sedikit menaikkan suaranya. Ya, dari awal ia memang sudah tak ada niat untuk mendengarkan penjelasan dari sang model.

Kise terhentak kaget mendengar suara Akashi yang menurutnya sedikit membentak.

Mau tak mau akhirnya Kise menurut juga. Ia dengan cepat mengganti pakaiannya, lalu mengikuti Akashi ke lapangan.

* * *

Di lapangan, semua memandangi kedatangan Kise.

"Hoi, Kise. datang juga kau rupanya," ujar Aomine lalu melempar bola basket ke arahnya, "Ayo bermain one on one denganku," kali ini Aomine yang mengajak Kise duluan. Kise tersenyum menerima bola yang dilemparkannya. Ia mengangguk, lalu berjalan ke tengah lapangan menyusul Aomine yang sudah mendahuluinya.

Sedang Kuroko menatapnya bingung, karena tadi ketika istirahat, Kise mengatakan akan keluar dari klub basket hari ini juga. Namun yang dilihatnya sekarang benar-benar berbeda dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Kuroko lalu menatap ke Akashi yang kini berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Akashi-kun melarangnya keluar?" Akashi langsung menoleh mendengar pertanyaan sang bayangan.

"Akan sayang jika bakat Ryota dibiarkan terpendam," jelasnya, lalu pandangannya kembali ke Kise yang sedang bermain one on one dengan Aomine. Kuroko tersenyum tipis mendengar penjelasan sang kapten. Ia juga ikut melihat permainan di lapangan.

* * *

Kise mengucek-ucek matanya, mendengar lantunan dari ponselnya, bertanda ada pesan. Ia meraba-raba meja tepat di samping tempat tidurnya. Mengambil sesuatu yang dicarinya. Dengan malas ia membuka pesan tersebut.

From : Akashicchi

Subject : none

Kutunggu kau di taman depan stasiun pukul 10. Telat? Ingat konsekuensinya.

"Jam 10? Sekarang pukul..." arah mata Kise menuju jam dinding yang terletak di dekat pintu kamarnya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 lewat 15 menit.

"Eeehh?" teriak Kise, "Aku harus cepat-cepat!" Kise bergegas mencuci muka dan berganti pakaian. Setalah siap, ia segera melajukan sepedanya.

"Gawat sudah pukul 9.15" Kise makin mengayuh sepedanya cepat, dan semakin cepat ketika melihat jam tangannya yang berwarna putih keemasan. Ia tak ingin membuat kaptennya menunggu. Lebih tepatnya tak ingin dapat hukuman karena membuat si surai merah menunggu.

"KRIETTT!" Kise segera ngerem mendadak ketika sudah tiba di tempat tujuan. Dan disana sudah terlihat si surai merah menunggunya sambil melirik jam tangan yang dikenakannya. Kise buru-buru memarkirkan sepedanya, lalu berlari menuju bangku, tempat Akashi menunggu.

"Hosh...Hosh...Hosh..." Kise mencoba mengatur napasnya ketika ia sudah berdiri tepat di depan Akashi. Sedikit dibungkukkan badannya dengan kedua tangannya bertumpu pada lututnya. Sedang si penunggu sedari tadi hanya duduk tenang melihat tingkah Kise yang masih kecapekan dengan kedua tangannya bersila di depan dada bidangnya.

"Kau terlambat 2 menit 37 detik, Ryota," ujarnya tenang, sambil melirik ke jam tangan merah yang dikenakannya.

"Ma-Maaf, Akashicchi. Aku sudah berusaha secepat mungkin," ujar Kise masih dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Oke, kuhargai kerja kerasmu," ujar Akashi lagi tenang, "Tapi kau tetap saja terlambat. Aku tidak akan memaafkan orang yang membuatku menunggu," ujar Akashi lebih pelan, namun dengan nada yang lebih ditekankan.

"Eehh? A-Akashichi?"

"Kau harus kuhukum," kini wajahnya berubah menjadi seringaian sang iblis, membuat Kise lebih waspada kapan saja.

"Sekarang ikut aku," Akashi lalu bangun dari duduknya. Sedikit menepuk-nepuk bajunya yang sebenarnya tidak kotor ataupun kusut. Lalu berjalan mendahului Kise.

"Ehh? Emang kita mau kemana?" tanya Kise. Sayangnya tak didengar oleh Akashi. Lebih tepatnya pura-pura tak dengar, dan berharap Kise mau mengikuti langkahnya. Tepat dugaan Akashi, Kise langsung mengikutinya dari belakang. Tak ada niat bagi Kise untuk menyetarakan langkahnya dengan sang kapten. Ia berjalan di belakang Akashi dengan tenang, tak ada pembicaraan sedikit pun selama perjalanan hingga mereka tiba di tempat tujuan.

* * *

Kise terus cemberut berjalan mondar-mandir kesana kemari. Kedua tangannya menenteng beberapa tas belanjaan dari berbagai produk terkenal. Langkah kakinya terus mengikuti langkah kaki sang kapten yang berjalan tak menentu, seperti masih mencari sesuatu.

"Akashicchi, mau beli apa lagi sih?" tanya Kise heran karena si surai merah masih asyik memilih barang dengan berbagai produk mahal.

"Sudah, kok,"

"Lalu kamu mau mencari apa lagi?" tanya Kise mulai kesal karena sang kapten sepertinya sedang mempermainkannya.

"Hanya melihat-lihat saja. Ingin membuatmu merasakan kesal seperti yang kurasakan tadi," ujarnya tenang sambil melirik ke arah si pirang yang sedari tadi sudah memajukan bibirnya beberapa centi.

"Oh, Tuhan...Aku kan sudah minta maaf soal yang tadi," Akashi hanya terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Ryota, kamu sudah lelah?" ujarnya sambil tersenyum mengejek. Tak ada jawaban dari sang model. Kise tahu, tanpa perlu ia menjawabnya pun sang Emperor pasti sudah tahu kalau dia sudah sangat lelah mengikutinya kesana-kemari.

"Baiklah, terakhir kita ke toko buku dulu, setelah itu aku akan membelikan bonus untukmu sebagai ucapan terima kasih," Akashi berjalan lenggang tanpa membawa apapun menuju toko buku. Sedang Kise pasrah mengikuti Akashi dari belakang sambil membawa tentengan hasil belanjaan Akashi, bagaikan seorang suami yang mengantar istrinya belanja bulanan.

"Huh...Kenapa harus aku sih yang mengantarnya kesini?" Kise ngedumel dengan sangat pelan di belakang Akashi. Namun sayang, kalimatnya mampu terdengar oleh Akashi.

"Hmm,,,,kamu tak mau?" gumam Akashi.

"Bu-Bukan begitu," ujar Kise sedikit kaget karena Akashi mendengar ocehannya, "Biasanya kan kau selalu pergi bersama Midorimacchi atau Murasakibaracchi. Bukan denganku,"

Ketika tiba di depan toko buku, Akashi dengan pasti melangkah masuk ke dalam toko buku. Kise pun masih setia mengekorinya.

"Mereka berdua sedang tidak bisa mengantarku," Akashi berjalan menuju rak buku tentang masakan.

"Ohh... jadi aku berguna untukmu ketika mereka sedang tidak ada saja, ya," ujar Kise masih setia berdiri di samping Akashi yang sedang sibuk memilih buku. Telunjuk Akashi sibuk mengitari beberapa deret buku di rak bertuliskan masakan.

"Bukan begitu, Ryota. Lagipula, tak ada salahnya kan jika kita bisa sedikit memperbaiki hubungan kita,"

"Memperbaiki hubungan kita? Memang ada apa dengan kita? Aku tak merasa ada masalah sedikit pun denganmu," Akashi tak menjawab. Masih sibuk mencari buku yang menarik untuknya.

"Bagaimana dengan Kurokocchi? Apa dia tak bisa mengantarmu juga," tangan Akashi yang tadi sibuk memilih buku, kini terhenti mendengar pertanyaan sang copycat. Membisu sesaat, lalu menatap Kise dangan tatapan tajam, seolah marah dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya.

"Ehh? Ma-Maaf," Kise langsung diam tertunduk menyadari ada yang salah dengan perkataannya.

* * *

"Yak, selesai," Akashi mengambil buku yang dicarinya, lalu segera membayarnya ke kasir. Kise masih setia mengikutinya.

"Loh, Akashicchi membeli buku resep makanan?" tanya Kise ketika melihat sebuah buku resep yang terletak di atas meja kasir. Akashi hanya mengangguk menanggapinya.

"Oh iya, ya. Akashicchi kan bisa memasak," ingat Kise tentang kejadiannya waktu training camp. Akashi membuatkan masakan spesial untuk anggotanya. Namun sayangnya dia tak mendapatkan jatah karena dia pergi tanpa seizin Akashi.

"Ya, aku bisa banyak hal," ujar Akashi dengan nada angkuhnya lalu menerima buku yang diberikan kasir yang sudah terbungkus rapi dan menolak uang kembaliannya.

"Ayo kita pergi, Ryota," ajak Akashi lalu berjalan mendahuluinya. Ketika sadar si model tidak sedang mengikutinya, Akashi menengok ke belakang. Dilihatnya Kise serius melihat buku yang berada di etalase dekat meja kasir.

"Ryota?" Akashi terpaksa menghampirinya. Ternyata Kise sedang serius membaca buku tentang merajut.

"Heh, Ryota suka merajut?" tanyanya ketika sudah berdiri tepat di samping sang model sambil ikut melihat buku yang dipegang Kise.

Kise menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku sama sekali tak bisa merajut. Tapi aku ingin sekali bisa merajut syal ataupun sweater. Karena punyaku sudah kekecilan dan tak bermode lagi," jelasnya. Akashi terdiam sebentar, mencerna kata-kata sang model. Terpampang seulas senyuman di bibirnya, lalu segera mengambil buku yang dibaca Kise. Ditutupnya buku itu, lalu dikembalikannya ke tempat semula.

"Ehh? Akashicchi?" Kise menatap tingkah kaptennya heran.

"Kurasa, tanpa perlu kau belajar merajut pun aku yakin kau akan mendapatkan sweater dan syal barumu nanti di musim dingin,"

"Ehh, benarkah?" Kise tersenyum ceria. Akashi menanggapinya hanya dengan anggukan.

"Maka dari itu, ayo kita segera pergi dari sini," ajak Akashi. Kise mengangguk mengikuti Akashi berjalan keluar dari toko buku itu.

* * *

"Ayolah, Ryota. Sudah berapa lama kau melihat buku menu, tapi kau tak kunjung juga memesan makanan," ujar Akashi heran. Karena sudah setengah jam mereka berada di restaurant, tapi sang model belum juga memutuskan untuk memesan makanan apa. Kise kembali menutup buku menu, lalu menghela napas pelan.

"Ryota?" Akashi makin heran ketika Kise menutup buku menunya tanpa memesan apapun.

"Kalau boleh jujur, Akashicchi. Aku ingin bonus darimu bukan kau mentraktirku makan di restorant mahal begini. Tapi-" Kise menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Hmm...apa?"

"Aku lebih ingin kalau Akashicchi yang memasak makanannya untukku," ujar Kise pelan dan sedikit malu-malu mengungkapkannya. Akashi tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah. Tapi itu lain kali, ya. Sekarang kita makan disini dulu," ajak Akashi sedikit melembut. Ia geli melihat tingkah Kise yang benar-benar mirip anak-anak ditambah pipi yang sudah merona merah. Kise hanya mengangguk pelan menuruti kata Akashi. Ia lalu kembali membuka buku menu dan segera memesan makanannya.

* * *

Selang beberapa menit, makanan yang mereka pesan pun tiba. Mereka menyantap makanan dalam diam. Dan akhirnya Akashi kembali membuka percakapan.

"Kenapa, Ryota?" Kise yang mendengar perkataan Akashi hanya bingung.

"A-Apanya?"

"Kenapa waktu itu kau ingin megundurkan diri dari klub basket?" tanyanya.

"A-Anu...Aku..." Sejujurnya Kise bingung harus menjawab apa. Ia terdiam, memikirkan alasan yang masuk akal kenapa waktu itu ia ingin mengundurkan diri dari klub basket. Tak mungkinkan ia harus jujur, alasan ia ingin keluar dari klub basket karena ingin menjauhi sang kapten. Bisa diapakan ia oleh Akashi.

"Errr...Aku hanya berpikir, sepertinya aku sudah tidak bisa melanjutkan permainan basketku," ujarnya sedikit gugup.

"Alasannya?"

DEG DEG DEG

Detak jantung Kise berdegup dua kali lipat lebih cepat. Mati dia. Harus jawab apa dia sekarang.

"Emm... Aku tak bisa membagi waktuku antara bermain basket dan bekerja sebagai model," ujarnya setelah menemukan alasan yang masuk akal, "Jadi kupikir aku akan memilih salah satu. Bekerja sebagai model mungkin memang yang paling cocok untukku," jelas Kise. Akashi menghela napas panjang.

"Jangan berbohong, Ryota," ujarnya tenang sambil kembali menyuap steak dihadapannya

"Eh? A-Aku tak berbohong," elak Kise mencoba meyakinkan si surai merah. Sulit sekali memang berbohong ke Akashi. Ia seperti tahu segala pikirannya. Atau mungkin memang pikiran Kise yang mudah sekali ditebak?

"Menurutku, kau lebih pantas bermain basket di atas lapangan dibandingkan harus berlagak di depan kamera," ujar Akashi kini dengan senyuman hangat sambil menopang dagu dengan kedua punggung tangannya.

"Ehh? Benarkah?" Muka Kise makin merona merah mendengar pujian dari sang kapten. Akashi hanya mengangguk, meyakinkan kata-katanya tadi, membuat wajah Kise makin memanas. Kise hanya terdiam. Kembali melanjutkan makannya yang sempat terlantar akibat pembicaraannya tadi. Ia sedikit menunduk. Takut jika ia mengangkat mukanya, dan matanya kembali bertemu dengan tatapan si surai merah, membuat wajahnya makin memerah.

* * *

"Hoi, Kise! Ngapain kamu melamun?" Aomine langsung menepuk pundak si pirang ketika melihatnya sedang melamun di kantin dengan sebelah tangannya menopang dagunya sedang yang satu lagi mengacak makanan yang tadi dipesannya dengan sumpit.

"A-Aku tak melamun, kok," elak Kise, padahal tepukan Aomine tadilah yang menyadarkan lamunannya.

"Bohong! Kau pikir aku tak melihatnya," Aomine pun lalu mengambil posisi duduk berhadapan dengan Kise, "Dan apa-apaan makananmu ini? Kau hanya membuatnya berantakan saja. Kalau kau tak mau, sini biar aku saja yang memakannya," tanpa persetujuan Kise, Aomine memindahkan mangkok berisi ramen ke hadapannya. Lalu dengan lahap menyantap ramen tersebut. Kise pun hanya diam saja melihat tingkah Aomine yang seenaknya.

"Belakangan ini kau sedikit berbeda," ujar Aomine masih asyik menyantap ramennya.

"Eh, masa?"

"Ya. Kau lebih sering melamun dan menjadi sedikit pendiam. Hanya sedikit, loh," ujar Aomine menekankan kata 'sedikitnya'. Kise hanya cengir mendengar perkataan sang ace.

"Sebenarnya, apa sih yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Aomine penasaran.

"Tidak. Aku tak memikirkan apa-apa, kok," ujap Kise namun tak menatap Aomine yang tepat di depannya, hanya meja panjang saja yang memisahkan mereka berdua. Aomine menatap si pirang di depannya heran. Ia kembali melahap ramen itu dalam diam.

"Aominecchi," panggil Kise kembali memecah kesunyian di antara mereka.

"Hmm..." Aomine hanya berdehem tak mengalihkan pandangan dari santapan siangnya.

"Makasih ya, hadiahmu yang waktu itu,"

"Ehh?"

"Hahaha...Kau lupa ya? Pantas saja, sebab sudah lama sekali. Sudah berganti bulan bahkan berganti musim. Tapi, aku baru sempat mengucapkan rasa terima kasihku sekarang. Makanya aku benar-benar minta maaf," ujar Kise disertai senyuman khasnya. Aomine masih bingung. Tak mengerti arah pembicaraan Kise.

"Apa sih maksudmu, Kise?" Aomine terpaksa melupakan ramennya sejenak.

"Hadiah yang kau berikan waktu itu. Ketika aku berulang tahun. Yang kau titipkan pada Akashicchi," ujar Kise menjelaskan kata-katanya.

"Oalah, ternyata itu toh," Aomine menepuk jidatnya mengetahui maksud pembicaraan Kise, "Jadi, Akashi benar-benar memberikannya? Kukira ia tak mau memenuhi permintaanku," ujar Aomine sedikit tak percaya.

Kise hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Begitu-begitu Akashicchi orang yang baik loh. Dan aku benar-benar minta maaf, baru sekarang aku bisa mengucapkan rasa terima kasihku ini," ujar Kise kembali meminta maaf sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya, 'Ya, lebih tepatnya aku benar-benar lupa tentang hadiah darimu,' batin Kise.

"Hahaha...Sudahlah, tak apa. Kami yang seharusnya minta maaf. Sebab tak bisa bertemu dan memberikannya kepadamu langsung,"

"Ehh, kami?" Kise mengerjapkan matanya tanda tak mengerti.

"Yup, itu bukan hadiah dariku saja. Itu dari anggota Kiseki no Sedai," jelas Aomine, 'Kecuali Akashi, sih,' batinnya.

"Jadi mereka semua mengingatnya?" ujar Kise tak percaya dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Bo...Doh...Tentu saja kami semua mengingatnya. Hanya saja kami tak mengucapkannya langsung kepadamu karena waktu itu kami ada urusan masing-masing. Jadi kami mengucapkannya lewat kartu ucapan," jelas Aomine panjang lebar, "Loh? Emang kau tak baca kartu ucapannya?" Kini Aomine yang gantian bingung.

"Hahaha...Mungkin kartu itu terselip. Jadi aku belum sempat membacanya," ujar Kise bohong sambil tertawa palsu.

"Ohh...begitu," memang Aomine yang bodoh atau kenapa, ia mudah sekali percaya dengan sahabatnya yang satu itu. "Lalu, gimana?"  
"Eh, a-apa?" Entah kenapa, keringat dingin mulai mengalir di wajah cantiknya. Mungkin karena ia tak terlalu pintar berbohong.

"Kau suka dengan hadiah kami? Itu kami patungan membelinya," tanya Aomine lagi, 'Yah, tapi Akashi juga tak termasuk dengan yang itu,' batinnya lagi.

"Te-Tenju saja suka sekali," Kise makin gugup. Takut kebohongannya ketahuan. Mau bagaimana lagi. Kado yang dikasih Aomine belum dibukanya. Masih tergeletak rapi di dalam lemarinya. Justru ia tak berniat membukanya.

"Bagus sekali, Aominecchi. Aku suka hadiah dari kalian semua. Makasih ya~" bertambah lagi kebohongannya. Ditambah dengan senyuman palsu yang menghiasi bibirnya.

"Eh, bagus?" Aomine menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. Ia semakin bingung apa yang Kise ucapkan. "Maksudmu, enak?" Aomine mengoreksi perkataan sang model.

"Eeh, enak?" Kise semakin pucat, "Hehe...begitulah maksudku," ujarnya sambil tertawa maksa, 'Duh, gawat! Bisa ketahuan kalau aku bohong. Emang mereka menghadiahiku apa sih?' batin Kise was was sambil melirik Aomine yang sedang menatapnya heran. Sebenarnya Aomine masih merasa ada yang aneh dengan temannya yang satu itu. Namun ia tak mau ambil pusing. Dengan cepat ia menghabiskan semangkuk ramen yang belum sempat disentuh Kise.

"Nih," Lalu kembali diletakkannya mangkuk yang sudah kosong itu di depan Kise, tepat ketika ia tadi mengambil mangkuk yang masih berisi ramen.

"Sankyuu, traktirannya," setelah itu ia bangun dari duduknya dan berlalu meninggalkan Kise yang masih berusaha memamerkan senyum palsunya. Kise menatap punggung temannya yang semakin menjauh.

"Huff," Ia bernapas lega. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan menyeka keringat yang ada di dahi, "Untung saja tak ketahuan," ujarnya yang merasa aktingnya benar-benar berhasil di depan si pemuda berambut biru itu.

* * *

"Hmm...ya, aku sangat lelah," ujar Kise sedikit curhat. Tangan kanannya sibuk mengeringkan rambut pirangnya yang masih basah dengan hairdryer, sedang tangan kirinya menempelkan sebuah handphone berwarna kuning ke dekat telinganya. Semenjak insident Kise mengantarkan Akashi berbelanja, hubungan mereka berdua jadi sedikit semakin dekat. Walaupun cuma sedikit, tapi ada rasa puas dan senang tersendiri bagi Kise. Tak heran, jika sekarang ia sering menelpon Akashi dan sedikit curhat kepadanya. Sebenarnya sih Akashi malas mendengarkan curhatan sang model. Tapi sebagai ungkapan rasa terima kasih kepada Kise yang belakangan ini sering mengantarkannya pergi mau itu hanya sekedar untuk mengembalikan dvd pinjamannya, membeli novel horor, atau entah itu kemana. Makanya Akashi mau mendengarkannya curhatan gak jelas sang model. Walaupun ia hanya membalas ucapan sang model dengan, " Oohh..." atau ,"Hmm..." bahkan kalau ia malas bicara, dia cuma mendengarkan curhatan Kise dalam diam. Entah si Kise nggak peka atau memang pura-pura nggak peka, dia masih asyik saja bercerita, tak sadar kalau sang kapten bosan mendengar ocehannya dan berkali-kali menguap.

"Beristirahatlah, nanti kau sakit," ujar orang yang ada di seberang. Pemuda itu sedang terbaring di ranjang king size. Handphone warna merahnya ia biarkan terletak di atas bantal, tepat di sebelah telinganya. Sedang kedua tangannya memegang sebuah novel pembunuhan. Ia berharap ucapannya barusan dapat mengakhiri pembicaraannya malam ini. Namun sayangnya tidak.

"Hehe...Akashicchi mengkhawatirkanku?" cengir Kise. Si surai merah terdiam mendengar perkataan temannya. Ia tak menjawab. Matanya malah sibuk berkutat dengan novel yang dipegangnya. Kise hanya tersenyum tak mendengar jawaban apapun yang ia harapkan dari sang kapten. Selesai mengeringkan rambut, Kise beralih menuju kulkas. Diambilnya sebuah botol berukuran besar berisi susu putih itu.

"Tentu saja aku mengkhawatirkanmu," mulai terdengar jawaban dari sang kapten. Terulas senyum tipis di bibir sang model. Ia lalu meneguk susu yang diambilnya, sambil mendengar perkataan Akashi selanjutnya.

"Kalau nanti kau sakit, aku harus repot mengatur ulang strategi untuk pertandingan depan kan?"

"Uhuk...Uhuk..." Entah kenapa Kise tiba-tiba saja tersedak.

"Ryota, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Akashi yang tahu Kise tiba-tiba saja tersedak. Namun tak ada nada khawatir yang tersirat di perkataannya.

"Hmm...ya, aku baik-baik saja," ujar Kise tersenyum gentir sambil menyeka bekas susu di ujung bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Ha...Ha...HATSYIIII!" kini disusul dengan bersin-bersin mendadak. Alhasil, Akashi sedikit menjauhkan kepalanya dari handphone merahnya yang ia letakkan di atas bantal.

"Ma-maaf," kini sang model mengambil tisu di atas meja.

"Kau flu?" tanyanya lagi setelah kembali mendekatkan kepalanya ke samping sang handphone.

"Mungkin. Angin malam di musim gugur sepertinya memang kurang cocok denganku,"

"Lain kali kalau pulang malam dari pemrotetan, kau harus menyiapkan jacket yang tebal," Akashi memperingatkan.

"Ya, baik-baik," ujar Kise patuh sambil mengingat-ingat kalau managernya juga sering memaksanya untuk mengenakan jacket tebal kalau pulang malam dari pemrotetan.

"Beristirahatlah, sekarang. Aku tak mau repot mendata ulang strategi karena kecerobohanmu," titah Akashi. Setelah perkataan itu, telepon segera ditutup oleh Akashi. Kise memandang handphone kuning keemasannya sambil tersenyum miris.

"Basket, ya?"

* * *

Akashi melempar handphone merah yang baru saja setia menemani telinga kirinya ke sembarang arah, namun masih dalam area ranjangnya. Ia kembali fokus dengan novel pembunuhan di tangannya. Beberapa detik kemudian, matanya melirik ke arah pintu kamar. Ia sadar ada yang datang.

"Ternyata belum tidur?" pemuda lain itu masuk membawa nampan berisi dua cangkir teh dan sebuah snack berukuran besar.  
"Ada seseorang yang menelponku sebentar," ujarnya beralasan. Padahal ia belum tidur karena masih penasaran dengan kelanjutan novel yang dibacanya.

"Siapa?" tanya pemuda itu lagi seraya meletakkan nampan yang dibawanya di atas meja, tepat di samping tempat tidur. Setelah itu duduk di pinggir ranjang. Tangan kanannya memberikan secangkir teh tanpa melihat ke arah temannya. Sedang tangan yang satu lagi ia gunakan untuk menyeruput tehnya sendiri.

Akashi menutup novelnya. Ia menerima secangkir teh yang diberikan pemuda tinggi itu. Menyeruput teh itu dalam tenang, kemudian menatap punggung pemuda yang duduk membelakanginya. Ia menghela napas.

"Kurasa kau tahu siapa," Akashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya ditambah seringai kecil di bibirnya. Pemuda itu melirik Akashi sebentar, lalu mendengus, "Cukup. Aku tak ingin mendengar apapun tentangnya darimu,"

* * *

'PLOK PLOK PLOK' sebuah tepukan dari sang kapten di pinggir lapangan menandakan latihan sore ini telah selesai. Semua anggota segera berkumpul ke pinggir lapangan, mendengarkan penjelasan sang kapten mereka sebentar. Setelah menyimak kekurangan mereka latihan hari ini dari sang kapten, mereka pun bubar dan bergegas untuk pulang. Kecuali sang kapten. Dia masih duduk di bench sambil melihat data dari Momoi tentang perkembangan setiap anggotanya. Ia langsung membulatkan matanya menyadari ada yang menepuk pundaknya. Pandangannya yang bermula ke selembar kertas kini beralih ke pundak kanannya yang masih terpampang jelas sebuah tangan dengan kulit gelap masih menempel di pundaknya.

"Yo, Akashi," sapa pemuda berkulit tan itu. Akashi tak membalas sapaan sang ace. Ia menatap pemuda itu dingin sambil sedikit menggerakkan bahunya, tanda tak suka ada sebuah tangan yang masih setia menempel di pundaknya.

"Ah, maaf," Aomine yang mengerti Akashi sedikit risih dengan perlakuannya barusan, segera menyingkirkan tangan kanannya itu dari pundak Akashi.

"Mau apa?" tanya Akashi to the point.

"Aku cuma mau mengucapkan terima kasih karena kau waktu itu sudah mau menyampaikan hadiah yang kami berikan ke Kise," ujarnya sedikit gugup karena sang kapten terus menatap matanya tajam.

"Baru sekarang berterima kasihnya?" ujar Akashi sinis.

"Eh, ma-maaf telat," ujar Aomine melirik ke arah lain karena tak berani melihat Akashi yang terus menatapnya secara intens. 'Ya, maaf saja. Aku kan baru ingat soal itu setelah ucapan Kise beberapa hari yang lalu,' batinnya.

"Aku hanya tak mengira kalau kau ternyata benar-benar mau kusuruh untuk memberikan hadiah itu ke Kise karena aku ada urusan penting," lanjut Aomine.

"Jadi kau tak percaya padaku?" tanya Akashi tajam.

"Bukan begitu maksudku," ujar Aomine cepat, 'Duh, kenapa suasananya jadi tak enak begini sih," Aomine merutuki diri sendiri.

"Lagi pula yang kau maksud itu bukan urusan penting, kan? Kau hanya ingin membeli photobook Horikita Mai yang limited edition itu, kan?"selidik Akashi, "Dan kuperingatkan, bukannya aku mau diperintah olehmu. Tapi aku hanya ingin menolong yang lain saja" ujar Akashi menjelaskan sambil melotot tajam kepadanya.

"Hahaha...Iya juga ya," Aomine tertawa garing sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Jadi, hanya itu urusanmu datang kesini?" tanya Akashi lagi sambil menatap iris Aomine tajam.

"Hmm...ya, hanya itu," ujar Aomine masih melirik ke arah lain karena tak mampu bertatap mata dengan Akashi, 'Berhenti menatapku seperti itu, baka!' batin Aomine.

"Kalau gitu aku duluan. Satsuki dan Tetsu sudah menungguku di luar. Maaf mengganggu waktumu," Aomine segera membalikkan tubuhnya bergegas untuk pulang. Namun sebelum ia berjalan terlalu jauh, Akashi kembali memanggilnya.

"Daiki!" Aomine segera menatap ke belakang. Melihat pemuda berambut merah yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"Ya?" Aomine melihat sang kapten yang kini sudah duduk tertunduk. Tak seperti tadi, yang terus menatap tajam iris matanya.

"...Maaf," Aomine membulatkan matanya kaget melihat tingkah sang kapten, serta mendengar permintaan maafnya. Ditambah lagi dengan kata-kata Akashi selanjutnya.

**~ TBC ~**

**Sya~ La~ La~ La~ Saya stress, fanfictnya pun ikut stress.**

**Okay~ Saatnya balas review~**

**Bagi para pembaca yang tak mau baca bagian ini, silahkan klik tanda silang di pojok kanan atas ^_^**

**Bola Oranya : Iya, nih dah kulanjut. Gak tahan apa yah maksudnya? Dan makasih yah dah review ceritaku #muah#**

**El Cierto : Hehehe Makasih atas pujiannya~ Aku emang seneng banget ama pairing AkaKise. Jadi iseng-iseng buat deh. Maaf ya, kalo aku beda-beda nyebut momoi dalam narasi. Nggak sengaja. Beneran deh. Aku lupa ngecek ulang. Akan segera kuperbaiki untuk yang selanjutnya. Terima kasih atas saranmu. Aku memang pingin banget buat Kicchan menderita, tapi sayangnya disini kurang #kejam# Maaf kalo gak bisa lanjut kilat. Dan makasih yah dah review ceritaku #muah#**

**jesper : Oke, nih dah saya lanjut. Makasih dah review ceritaku #muah#**

**ArcSa Reiyu : Iya, nih dah aku lanjut. Tenang saja, Akashi gak akan biarkan Kise pergi begitu saja kok. Makasih dah review ceritaku #muah#**

**Alenta93 : Halo dan terima kasih sambutannya. Hehe...aku juga minta maaf, kalau ceritanya rada kepanjangan dan buat kamu bosen. Sekali lagi maafkan saya #sujud-sujud# Yah~ Akashi emang begitu kan? Rada peka gak peka gitu. Apalagi kalau masalah cinta #cielah# Kalo saya di posisi Kise sih, saya bakal paksa Akashi buat kawin lari #lohhh?(0_o)# Nih dah ada kelanjutannya. Selamat membaca~ Dan terima kasih dah review ceritaku #muah# **

**Terima Kasih untuk para pembaca yang sudah membuang waktunya untuk membaca fict tak berguna ini ^_^**

**Komentar, kritik, saran, hujatan, flame, review atau apapun akan saya terima dengan senang hati.**

**Salam manis, Kazuki ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : I Can't Say It (Chapter 3)**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Genre : Hurt/comfort, romance(?), humor (?)**

**Pairing : Kise Ryota Akashi Seijurou**

**Warning : Gaje, OOC, Salah ketik, abal, dan mengandung unsur kebosanan**

**~ Selamat Dinikmati ~**

Akashi melangkah dalam diam. Sepi. Semua murid sudah pulang semua. Mungkin ia adalah siswa terakhir yang meninggalkan tempat itu hari ini. Tentu saja, hari sudah hampir gelap. Mana ada murid yang betah di sekolah, apalagi terdengar rumor aneh tentang misteri hantu di sekolah mereka. Akashi ingin melangkah ke tikungan depan, tempat sang supir menjemputnya, andai saja tidak ada seseorang yang memanggilnya di depan gerbang.

"Yo, Akashicchi!" panggil orang itu riang sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Akashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. 'Apa yang ia lakukan disini?' pikirnya heran. Sambil memamerkan senyum khasnya, si copycat itu menghampiri Akashi yang sepertinya tak menghiraukan panggilannya.

"Ne, ne, aku menunggumu loh," ujarnya saat ia berjalan tepat di sebelah Akashi.

"Ohh…" hanya itu kata yang terlintas di bibirnya. Kise berjalan sambil melirik ke sebelah kanannya, mencuri pandang dengan sang kapten.

"Akashicchi, Sabtu depan kau ada waktu tidak?" tanyanya langsung. Mencari perhatian pada sang kapten. Namun tak ada yang tahu bahwa Kise di dalam hati sudah menjerit 'Tidak! Aku sudah mengatakannya!'

"Hmm…Kenapa?" Bukannya menjawab, Akashi malah bertanya balik.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat," Akashi terdiam mendengar kata Kise barusan. Hening. Karena tak ada jawaban, Kise menatap wajah Akashi sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya, karena sang kapten sedikit lebih rendah darinya.

"Akashicchi?" panggilnya lagi.

"Hmm…" Kise menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar respon Akashi.

'Duh, masa Akashicchi tak mendengar perkataanku tadi. Apa aku harus mengulangnya?' pikir Kise menggigit ujung jempol kanannya sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Akashi. "Aku ingin mengajakmu-"

"Ya, mungkin aku bisa," potong Akashi sebelum Kise sempat mengulang seluruh perkatannya. Kise tak dapat menahan senyum yang merekah di bibirnya saat mendengar kesanggupan Akashi atas ajakannya.

"Benarkah, Akashicchi? Kalau begitu kita bertemu di stasiun pukul sepuluh, ya," tambah Kise yang setelah itu mendapat anggukan dari sang kapten. Setelah itu mereka pun berjalan dalam diam. Hanya semilir angin yang menemani kepulangan mereka. Hingga Akashi pun menghentikan langkahnya.

"….Kenapa Akashicchi?" Kise ikut menghentikan langkahnya setelah sadar Akashi sudah tak berjalan disampingnya. Ia menengok ke belakang dimana Akashi berdiri.

"Kau tak pulang?" Kise memasang wajah penuh tanya mendengar pertanyaan Akashi. Tentu saja ia akan pulang. Emang sekarang dikira ia mau berjalan kemana?

"Tentu saja. Nih aku mau pulang," balasnya sambil tersenyum lembut ke arah sang kapten. Akashi terdiam sambil mengamati tubuh Kise dari atas ke bawah.

'Ayolah, Akashicchi~ Aku sudah tak tahan dengan angin malam. Mari kita pulang. Kau pikir aku menunggu siapa sampai jam segini?' batin Kise sambil menahan tubuhnya yang sudah sedikit kedinginan.

"…Kalau gitu aku duluan," Akashi berjalan berbalik meninggalkan Kise.

"Ehhh?" Kise menganga lebar, "Arah rumahmu bukan kesini?"

"Aku ada urusan sebentar," ujarnya tanpa menoleh ke arah Kise, "Dan jangan mengikutiku," ujarnya mengingatkan sambil menekankan kata-katanya. Akashi tahu bahwa Kise diam-diam sering mengikutinya ataupun memperhatikannya. Karena kelas mereka yang bersebelahan, Kise pun suka ikut izin ke Toilet karena melihat Akashi keluar dari kelas. Dan ketika mereka berpapasan di toilet, Kise hanya nyengir sambil berkata, "Suatu kebetulan ya, kita bisa bertemu disini," Akashi hanya menaikkan alisnya mendengar tanggapan Kise. Walaupun ia tahu itu hanyalah kebetulan yang disengajanya.

"Hari ini sepertinya lebih lama dari biasanya. Apakah anda benar-benar sibuk, tuan muda?" sapaan sang supir menyadarkannya dari lamunan tentang lelaki berambut pirang itu.

"Tidak. Hanya saja tadi ada sedikit pengganggu," ujarnya lalu segera memasuki mobil yang sudah dibukakan pintunya oleh sang supir.

* * *

'DUAAKK' bola yang seharusnya dioper Kuroko ke Aomine justru terus melesat. Hingga membentur kepala si pirang.

"Sakit, Kurokocchi~" rengek Kise sambil mengelus-elus bagian kepalanya yang terkena bola oranye.

"Maaf, Kise-kun,"Kuroko sedikit menunduk namun tetap dengan wajah datar, "Aomine-kun, tolong konsentrasi," ujar Kuroko sedikit kesal karena partnernya sedari tadi melamun hingga melewatkan passing darinya.

"Maaf…maaf…," ujar lelaki berkulit tan itu tak niat. Aomine bukan kembali latihan, justru malah berjalan menuju pinggir latihan. Kuroko heran melihatnya.

"Aomine-kun, latihan belum selesai," ujar Kuroko mencoba mencegah Aomine untuk pergi dari lapangan.

"Maaf, Tetsu. Aku sedang tak niat untuk latihan," Aomine berjalan menuju bench. Meraih botol minuman yang tersedia lalu meneguknya hingga isi dalam botol itu berkurang setengah. Punggung tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengelap mulutnya yang tersisa beberapa titik air disana. Ia kembali meletakkan kembali botol minumannya ke tempat semula lalu beralih mengambil tas serta jerseynya yang terletak di samping Momoi.

"Dai-chan, kau mau kemana?" tanya Momoi cepat ketika Aomine beranjak meninggalkannya.

"Pulang,"

"Tapi kalau Akashi-kun kembali, ia pasti akan marah," Momoi berjalan cepat menyusul langkah panjang Aomine.

"Aku tak peduli," jawabnya ketus dan tetap berjalan tanpa mengindahkan panggilan sahabat kecilnya, Kuroko, serta si rambut pirang.

"Momocchi, ada apa dengan Aominecchi," tanya Kise sambil berjalan menuju pinggir lapangan menghampiri Momoi yang sudah tak lagi mengikuti Aomine. Momoi mengangkat kedua bahunya baru setelah itu berkata, "Aku tak tahu," sambil menatap kepergian Aomine dengan wajah sedih.

* * *

Pikiran Aomine kembali memutar ingatannya tiga hari yang lalu, saat pertemuannya dengan sang kapten seusai latihan.

**~ FLASH BACK ~  
**

"Daiki," panggil Akashi ketika Aomine sudah mulai berjalan menjauhinya. Aomine menghentikan langkahnya menunggu kata-kata Akashi selanjutnya. Namun karena ia tak kembali mendengar suara sang kapten, ia pun terpaksa membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap sang kapten yang masih setia duduk di bench.

"Ya?" Aomine memutar kedua bola matanya mendapati si surai merah kini duduk tertunduk.

"Maaf…" kata itu dilontarkan cukup sangat pelan. Namun entah kenapa Aomine bisa membaca gerak bibir Akashi.

"Kue ulang tahun yang kalian beli, terpaksa harus kuberikan ke Atsushi," Aomine membulatkan mata mendengar pengakuan sang kapten.

"APAAA?! Kau tak memberikannya? Kau melanggar janji?"

"Dengarkan aku dulu, Daiki," Akashi sedikit melotot ke lelaki berambut biru gelap itu. Ia tak sudi dianggap orang yang melanggar janji.

"Apa lagi yang harus kudengarkan? Kau sudah melanggar janji. Bahkan waktu itu kau tak mau ikut patungan membelinya dengan alasan kau tak punya uang. Tak mungkin anak orang kaya sepertimu tak punya uang. Kau memang sengaja melakukannya, kan?" Aomine tak membiarkan Akashi menjelaskannya terlebih dahulu. Ia justru terus berbicara, menghujaninya beberapa macam pertanyaan serta sedikit mencercanya. Akashi sedikit melengkungkan bibirnya ke atas. Ia menyesal karena tadi sudah berkata jujur ke sang ace. Beginilah jadinya sekarang.

"Apa alasanmu melakukan itu, Akashi?" tanya Aomine geram sambil mengepal erat kedua tangannya. Akashi tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Aomine. Tersenyum penuh makna. Hingga Aomine yang tadi berani di depan Akashi kini bergidik ngeri melihat senyuman sang emperor. Tidak. Lebih tepatnya sebuah seringaian.

"Kau butuh alasan, hah?" tanyanya dengan dingin sedang seringaian masih setia menghiasi bibir merahnya. Aomine hanya mengangguk cepat sambil menunggu jawaban Akashi selanjutnya.

"Alasannya….."

**~ END OF FLASH BACK ~  
**

'BRAAKKK'

Aomine sedikit terhentak mendengar suara keras tepat di depannya.

"Satsuki, apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Aomine ketika mendapati Momoi sedang menggebrak meja makan tepat di depannya hingga minuman yang ada di depannya sedikit membasahi meja makan keluarga Momoi itu.

"Mou, Dai-chan. Di kelas kau melamun hingga pak Guru menegurmu, ketika latihan pun kau melamun dan tak mengindahkan passing dari Tetsu-kun, dan sekarang ketika makan malam kau juga melamun. Apa sih yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Momoi sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Maaf, maaf. Nggak ada yang kupikirkan, kok," ujar Aomine sambil menggoyang-goyang tangannya.

"Emang kau pikir aku akan percaya begitu saja? Kau tahu, tadi Akashi-kun marah ketika tahu kau sudah pulang duluan sebelum waktu latihan berakhir," Aomine diam tak mendengar ocehan sahabat kecilnya.

"Dai-chan?" Momoi melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Aomine, "Tuh kan, kamu melamun lagi,"

"Sudahlah, Satsuki. Lagipula jika memang ada hal yang kupikirkan itu adalah masalah pribadiku. Kau tak berhak tahu," ujar Aomine lagi setelah Satsuki mengguncang-guncangkan badannya untuk menyadarkannya.

"Jangan begitulah, Dai-chan. Beri tahu aku. Mungkin aku bisa membantumu," Momoi sedikit memaksa sambil kembali menggoyang-goyangkan badannya. Empat buah siku muncul di kening Aomine. Kesal tentunya dengan perlakuan sahabat kecilnya itu.

"Kau berisik sekali, Satsuki," ujarnya lalu menyingkirkan tangan Momoi dari lengannya dan pergi dari ruang makan tanpa permisi kepada sang pemilik rumah.

"Ne, Dai-chan ngambek?" teriak Satsuki, sayangnya tak diindahkan oleh lelaki berkulit tan tersebut.

* * *

Malam itu Kise senyum-senyum sendiri membayangkan esok pagi ia akan pergi bersama Akashi. Semua sudah dipersiapkannya. Dari baju terbaik, sepatu terbaik, hingga jam terbaik untuk dikenakannya besok. Walaupun ia tahu semua barang miliknya adalah pilihan yang terbaik. Berlebihan memang. Tapi ia Cuma pingin tampil besok di depan Akashi dengan keadaan semaksimal mungkin.

"Ryota, kau belum juga tidur?!" teriak kakak Kise dari luar kamar.

'Ups, karena kesenangan aku jadi tidak bisa tidur begini,' batin Kise sambil cepat-cepat merapikan barang-barangnya yang sedikit berantakan di tempat tidurnya. Setelah itu ia mulai merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur sambil menaikkan selimutnya hingga sebatas dagu sambil sesekali tersenyum. Dan tak lama akhirnya ia memejamkan matanya.

* * *

Kise mengucek-ucek matanya mendengar suara jam wecker yang sengaja disetelnya. Badannya menggeliat malas sambil menguap pelan. Tangan kanannya meraba meja yang ada di samping tidur, mencari jam wecker yang masih saja mengeluarkan suara dengan nyaringnya. Setelah mendapat apa yang ia cari, Kise memencet tombol –mematikan jam wecker tersebut. Sang model itu mencoba mendudukkan dirinya malas sambil tetap mengucek-ucek matanya malas.

"Jam 8 tepat," Kise melirik jam dinding yang terpampang di dekat pintu kamarnya, "dua jam lagi aku akan bertemu Akashicchi," ujarnya pelan sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyum kecil di bibirnya. Ia berdiri, lalu berjalan menuju lemari pakaian. Mengambil sebuah handuk kuning yang cukup tebal. Kakinya setelah itu melangkah ke kamar mandi.

* * *

Akashi melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke stasiun yang sudah dijanjikan. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari seseorang yang sudah janji dengannya.

"Akashi-kun," pemuda kecil itu melambaikan tangan ke si surai merah. Akashi menoleh mendengar ada yang memanggilnya. Kakinya lalu berjalan menghampiri seorang lelaki berambut baby blue yang sedang duduk di sebuah bangku berwarna putih.  
"Menunggu lama?" tanya Akashi lalu ikut duduk tepat di sebelah pemuda bernomor punggung lima belas itu.

"Apakah menunggu setengah jam itu lama menurutmu?" pemuda itu tak menjawab, malah bertanya balik sambil menatap datar jam tangan hitamnya. Akashi hanya tersenyum simpul menjawab pertanyaan Kuroko –lebih tepatnya sindiran Kuroko.

"Jadi," jeda, "Sekarang kita mau kemana?" tanya pemuda itu menatap mata heterochrome sang lawan bicara. Akashi kembali memperlihatkan senyumnya –maksudnya seringaiannya- baru setelah itu ia kembali berdiri tepat di depan Kuroko.

"Nanti kau akan tahu," Kuroko tak mau ambil pusing melihat seringaian Akashi yang penuh makna tersembunyi itu. Ia ikut berdiri, kemudian berjalan mengikuti Akashi yang sudah mendahuluinya.

* * *

Selesai rapi berpakaian, Kise berjalan mengambil HP merahnya yang dari semalam ia telantarkan di meja belajar.

"Ehh? Pesan? Sejak kapan?" Kise menaikkan satu alisnya melihat dua pesan baru yang terpampang di layar handphonenya. Satu pesan dari Akashi yang dikirim pukul dua dini hari, sedang yang satu lagi dari managernya dikirim pukul enam pagi tadi. Kise pun memutuskan untuk membuka pesan dari Akashi terlebih dahulu.

**From : Akashicchi**

**To : Me**

**Subject : none**

**Maaf, Ryota. Aku tak bisa pergi denganmu. Aku ada urusan penting. Mungkin lain kali saja.**

'Glek' Kise menelan ludah membaca pesan dari Akashi. Kenapa Akashi tiba-tiba saja membatalkan janjinya? Urusan penting apa yang dia maksud? Pikiran Kise menjadi tak menentu. Sedih, kecewa, marah, kesal. Semua bercampur menjadi satu. Reflek, ia melemparkan handphone merah kesayangannya ke atas ranjang.

"Kenapa selalu begini?!" sedikit berteriak untuk melampiaskan segala emosinya. Punggung tangannya mencoba menyeka air mata yang tak sengaja menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

'TOK TOK TOK'

"Ryota, kau baik-baik saja?" terdengar suara kakak Kise dari luar kamarnya dengan nada yang sedikit khawatir karena ia tak sengaja mendengar teriakan adik tercintanya.

"Ah, iya. Aku baik-baik saja," teriak si pirang dari dalam kamar dengan nada suara yang cukup meyakinkan kakaknya bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Cepatlah ke bawah untuk sarapan. Kami semua menunggumu," kakak Kise kembali berucap, lalu setelah itu meninggalkan kamarnya. Kise diam tak menjawab. Matanya lalu kembali tertuju pada Handphone malang yang baru saja ia lempar dengan tidak elitnya. Ia kembali membawa handphone itu ke dalam genggamannya, lalu membuka satu pesan lagi yang belum sempat ia baca. Setelah manik matanya mengitari isi pesan tersebut, ia lalu akhirnya menghela napas.

"Mungkin memang ini jalan seorang model," Ia lalu berjalan keluar kamar menuju ruang makan.

* * *

Kise kembali menghela napas panjang saat mendapati dirinya kelelahan karena pemrotetan barusan. Ia berjalan gontai keluar dari kerumunan orang di kereta tersebut. Kakinya terus melangkah menuju keluar stasiun.

"Aku tak menyangka akan secapek ini," keluhnya lalu melirik jam tangan hitamnya yang masih menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Tangan kanannya lalu memegangi perut ratanya yang baru saja melantunkan nada dengan tidak indahnya.

"Lapar," ujarnya pelan melihat ke perutnya yang seolah berteriak minta segera di isi. Mata Kise langsung tertuju pada Minimarket yang ada di luar stasiun. Ia lalu cepat melesat masuk ke dalam minimarket itu untuk membeli roti sekedar mengganjal perutnya saat perjalanan pulang. Setelah memilih roti coklat berukuran medium beserta air mineral, ia segera membayarkan barang pilihannya tersebut ke kasir. Bola mata Kise berputar mengitari isi minimarket itu ketika kasir sibuk memasukkan barang yang dibelinya. Ia terkejut ketika matanya melihat keluar melalui pintu kaca minimarket itu, kedua sosok yang sangat dikenalnya baru saja keluar dari stasiun. Salah satunya adalah orang yang seharusnya hari ini mengisi hari bersamanya. Pemuda berambut baby blue serta pemuda berambut merah itu. Dengan cepat Kise segera menerima kantung plastik yang diberikan kasir lalu berjalan keluar untuk melihat kedua sosok itu lebih dekat.

Kuroko menyadari kehadiran Kise yang baru saja keluar dari minimarket yang berhadapan dengan stasiun. Sayangnya si surai merah tidak menyadarinya. Ia pamit ke bayangan tersebut ketika sang supir sudah datang menjemputnya. Kise dan Kuroko masih tertuju pada mobil Akashi yang dengan cepat melesat meninggalkan keramaian para pekerja yang baru saja keluar dari stasiun.

"Kise-kun," sapa Kuroko datar melihat Kise masih berdiri di depan minimarket.

"Yo, Kurokocchi," Kise melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum palsu ke salah satu rekan timnya itu.

* * *

"Kurokocchi, hmm...tadi Akashicchi yang ngajak pergi?" tanya Kise penasaran. Saat mereka bertemu tadi, akhirnya mereka pun memutuskan untuk pulang bersama. Kise memakan roti yang tadi dibelinya di minimarket. Ia sempat menawarkan rotinya ke Kuroko. Namun dengan tampang datar seperti biasa, Kuroko menolak roti pemberian Kise dengan alasan ia baru saja makan.

Kuroko mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan sang model. "Ya, semalam ia mengirimiku pesan untuk ikut dengannya pagi ini dan kami pun bertemu di stasiun," jelas Kuroko. Otak Kise mencerna kata-kata dari Kuroko. Kan dia sudah mengajaknya duluan jauh-jauh hari. Kenapa Akashi tega membatalkan janjinya hanya untuk pergi bersama Kuroko.

"Maaf mencampuri urusanmu, Kurokocchi. Apa itu urusan penting?" tanya Kise lagi namun sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah - memohon maaf.

"Menurutku, tidak. Hanya berbelanja biasa," ujar Kuroko dengan tangan memegang dagunya, mengingat-ingat kejadian tadi pagi dengan Akashi. "Hanya saja dia bilang, dia harus cepat-cepat. Kalau tidak, tidak akan keburu," ujar Kuroko lagi mengulangi perkataan Akashi tadi pagi dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Maksud Kurokocchi?" tanya Kise tak mengerti dengan perkataan sahabatnya. Kuroko hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya lalu menjawab, "Tak tahu," Kuroko melihat ke Kise yang kini berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri. Si pirang terus saja bergumam tak jelas sedang iris mata coklat madunya berputar mencari maksud dari sang kapten yang sudah mengkhianatinya.

"Ada yang salah, Kise-kun?" tanya Kuroko melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang sedang berpikir keras. Namun Kise dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya dan seperti biasa memamerkan senyum khasnya.

"Tidak apa-apa," ujar Kise kembali riang.

* * *

Tak terasa musim dingin pun tiba. Kise mendapatkan banyak kejutan di awal musim dingin itu. Di dalam lockernya terdapat berbagai macam bungkusan kado berwarna pink dari para fans beratnya. Padahal hari ini bukan hari ulang tahunnya. Dan Kise bisa menebak apa isi dari bingkisan tersebut. Apalagi kalau bukan syal, sarung tangan, sweater, topi, atau barang rajutan lain yang bisa menghangatkan tubuhnya.

"..." Akashi menaikkan alisnya mendapati tangan Kise terjulur ke arahnya saat selesai latihan.

"Mana?" tanya Kise lagi namun tangan kanannya tetap terjulur ke depan, meminta sesuatu dari sang kapten.

"Apa?" tanya Akashi bingung melihat Kise seperti menagih sesuatu kepadanya.

"Kau bilang akan memberiku sweater saat musim dingin ini," ujar Kise memperjelas tujuannya.

"Apa aku pernah mengatakan seperti itu?" pikir Akashi dengan tangan memegang dagunya. Namun karena ia tak mengingatnya, ia mengacuhkan Kise lalu memasukkan barang-barang ke dalam tas yang ada di bench.

"Kejam~" rengek Kise, "Kan Akashicchi sendiri yang mengatakannya," Kise tak menyerah. Ia terus membuntuti Akashi yang masih membereskan peralatannya membuat sang emperor sedikit risih dengan ulahnya.

"Akashicchi, kau sendiri yang mengatakannya waktu itu. Saat kita jalan-jalan ke Departement Store menemanimu berbelanja. Waktu itu kau bilang padaku, kalau aku tak perlu merajut sweater karena aku pasti akan mendapatkannya di musim ini," jelas Kise mengingat kata-kata Akashi hari itu.

"Oh, itu..." Akashi akhirnya mengingat kata-kata yang dimaksud Kise, "Aku kan cuma bilang kau akan mendapatkannya. Bukan berarti aku akan memberinya, kan? Jangan salah mengartikan gitu dong, Ryota," ujar Akashi membuat leher Kise tercekat mendengarnya. Akashi berdiri dengan menggantung tasnya di bahu kanannya. Ia sudah bersiap untuk pulang.

"Maksud Akashicchi?" tanya Kise masih tak mengerti dengan ucapan sang kapten. Ia terus menempeli sang kapten, tak membiarkan kaptennya pulang cepat.

"Kau sudah mendapatkannya, kan?" Mata heterochome Akashi tertuju pada beberapa kado berwarna pink di samping tas Kise yang juga ada di bench, "Dari fansmu," ujar Akashi memperjelas. Mata Kise lalu tertuju pada kotak-kotak berwarna pink-pink yang dikatakan Akashi lalu tersenyum miris melihat barang-barang tersebut.

'Jadi maksudnya dari fansku?' batin Kise lalu melirik kembali ke Akashi yang ternyata sudah berjalan ingin pulang dengan Midorima.

* * *

Kise terus berlari-lari menuju arah stasiun tempat perjanjian. Tepat satu jam yang lalu ia mendapat telepon dari Akashi tentang pembatalan ajakannya waktu itu dan minta menggantinya langsung hari ini juga. Awalnya ia senang karena Akashi mengajaknya pergi secara mendadak. Namun mengingat waktu yang ditetapkan Akashi benar-benar mepet. Ia jadi kalang kabut sendiri.

"GAWATTT!" teriaknya ketika melihat jam tangannya sudah menunjukkan batas yang dijanjikan. Ia terus mempercepat langkahnya menaiki tangga penghubung menuju masuk ke dalam stasiun. Wajahnya langsung takut melihat sosok di depan yang ternyata sudah sampai lebih dulu menunggunya. Namun wajah takutnya berubah menjadi kaget sekalian bingung karena Akashi disana tidak seorang diri. Melainkan ada lelaki yang benar-benar terlihat familiar di matanya. Salah satu anggota timnya juga.

"Kurokocchi?"

**~ TBC ~**

**Semuanya~ Maaf kalau ceritanya makin lama makin ancur dan absurd. Author kita yang satu ini memang tidak profesional dalam membuat cerita.**

**Oke, dari pada banyak ngomong, mending kita langsung balas review aja~ Bagi para pembaca yang tak mau baca bagian ini, silahkan klik tanda silang di pojok kanan atas ^_^**

**ArcSa Reiyu : Bosen? Gak mungkinlah saya bosan dengan review anda~ Saya malah seneng banget. Saya juga seneng dengan sifat Akashicchi yang kejam. Dan tujuan saya di fict ini adalah membuat Kise sakit hati dan menderita hahaha#dicekek Kise. Untuk chapter ini, character misteriusnya belum lagi dibahas. Mungkin chapter selanjutnya. Thanks reviewnya dan selamat membaca kelanjutannya ^_^**

**Pinkdellic : Kise mah gak perlu dikasihanin. Dia memang pantes menderita kan?#plak. Oh iya, saya menunggu kelanjutan fanfictmu juga loh. Cepet update ya. Thanks reviewnya dan selamat membaca kelanjutannya ^_^**

**May : Nih saya lanjutin kok. Terima kasih semangatnya~ Thanks reviewnya dan selamat membaca kelanjutannya ^_^**

**ryuu dearu : Terima kasih sarannya. Saya juga berpikir begitu setelah dibaca ulang. Chapter sekarang bagaimana? Tidak terlalu panjang kan? Tolong beri tahu saya kalau ada kekurangan-kekurangan lainnya. Dan saya juga memang suka Kise yang teraniaya. Maaf, untuk chapter ini sosok misteriusnya tidak diperlihatkan dulu. Mungkin chapter mendatang. Makasih semangatnya~ dan terima kasih juga dah baca plus review cerita ini. Selamat membaca kelanjutannya ^_^**

**El Cierto : Makasih atas pujiannya, namun saya tahu cerita ini masih belum cukup bagus dan saya masih harus banyak belajar kepada para author yang lebih profesional. Soal Akashi yang belanja mungkin itu OOCnya kali, tapi gak apa-apa ya#plak. Maaf kalau updatenya lama. Terima kasih dah baca dan review fict ini. Selamat membaca kelanjutannya ^_^**

**Hey Its Melmel : Oke, ini dilanjutkan kok. Aku memang sengaja kasih begitu dibagian akhir, biar pembaca pada penasaran#ditabok reader. Masuk mimpi? Hahaha...kamu bisa aja. Makasih dan baca dan review cerita ini. Selamat membaca kelanjutannya ^_^**

**Terima Kasih untuk para pembaca yang sudah membuang waktunya untuk membaca fict tak berguna ini ^_^**

**Komentar, kritik, saran, hujatan, flame, review atau apapun akan saya terima dengan senang hati.**

**Salam manis, Kazuki ^_^**


End file.
